peurotsiilempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Hirsdenian Empire
Hirsdenian Empire is the land of horses in Peurotsiil. It is currently under no seror. Statistics Population Hirsdenia is the 4th largest empire, with a population of 600. It is only ahead of Slongaria and Argania. Military Activity Hirsdenia has been on a decline recently in military activity. Number of Active Forts Hirsdenia has several active forts such as Kelryn, Deo Buan, and Grimstone Valley. Culture Hirsdenia is divided into different tribes that have different gods to protect them. The Slimberic Tribe believes in Ilim, the god of Treachery. Narshadus Tribe believes in Rielyr, Goddes of Death. Cruzek/Eshadus tribe, believes in the goddess of nature, Mepha. This is the ruling faction of Hirsdenia. There are also minor gods in Hirsdenia. Overall, horses are the main thing that keep hirsdenian culture unique, as they work with them as their main transportation, property, and so on. Economy Breeding and trading horses is how Hirsdenia is successful. Most of it's land is too dry for farming, and the trees don't have sturdy wood. Therefore, breeding horses, which thrive on this land, is their main source of income. Relationships. Hirsdenia has had good relationships with Jardia in recent history, as it's become their closest ally. Regions Narshadus In the north lies Narshadus, which borders Argania. It hosts mostly trading villages that were set up to trade with Slongaria and Argania. Slimberic Many ports are here as it helps defend Hirsdenia from invasion from the Western Polymnol Ocean. Cruzek This is Hirsdenia's largest and most populous region. Many cities and ports are located here, and it hosts most military activity as well. Cities & Forts Village Grel'Kodz Link: https://www.roblox.com/games/190625683/Village-GrelKodz-Hirsdenian-Empire Built by TheLumpyChicken and SLPM, this is host to many raids and farms. Olarkc Pass Link: https://www.roblox.com/games/152546016/Olarkc-Pass-Hirsdenian-Empire Built by Vorsai and Romulis, where 30 explorers helped rebuild an old sanctuary out at sea. Torsh'mograw Link: https://www.roblox.com/games/224457728/Torshmograw-Slimberic-Tribe-Hirsdenian-Empire Built by SLPM, hosts most military activity of the Slimberic Tribe. Lucristone(ACTIVE) Link: https://www.roblox.com/games/535528618/Lucristone Kelryn(ACTIVE) Link: https://www.roblox.com/games/411402092/Kelryn Built by Vorsai and LordKeller, this is the capital of the Hirsdenian empire, and is the largest trading city in the nation. Huadi(ACTIVE) Link: https://www.roblox.com/games/362137258/Huadi A battlefield for Hirsdenian usage. Deo Buan(ACTIVE) Link: https://www.roblox.com/games/338912228/Deo-Buan Built by SLPM. Based off the idea of a city that was supposed to last forever. Jaosila(ACTIVE) Link: https://www.roblox.com/games/575202530/Jaosila Built for the purpose of training soldiers. Temple of Rielyr(ACTIVE) Link: https://www.roblox.com/games/575202530/Jaosila Built as a temple for the Narshadus peoples to worship their god. Kreggstad Link: https://www.roblox.com/games/282748186/Kreggstad-Hirsdenian-Empire Built by LordKeller, this is a simple battleground outpost established by Hirsdenians. History Pre-Slimberic Before the Peurotsiilic Empire was born, several tribes had live there, all of which preaching their own deity. However, after the Peurotsiilic Empire broke up, each tribe began warring itself in hope to dominate the region. Many tribes had went extinct during these fights, or had their populations shrunk to only a few tribesmen left. In the end, the Slimberic Tribe came to dominate the region and created Hirsdenia. However, the Slimberic family could only unite the empire under a name, and they only had support from the Eshadus tribe, many battles between the tribes still occured during the First Peurotsiilic War, and thus the empire didn't last long at all. Slimberic Era When other empires began to rebuild, the Eshadus tribe alongside the Slimberic tribe, because both groups wanted to unite the region originally. Thus, Thrasere Eshadus began leading Hirsdenia. Through his smarts and leading capabilities, Hirsdenia boomed in population, military activity, and culture. Tribes began growing once more. After showing Peurotsiil how successful he is, he decided it was his turn to spread influence across the continent, similar to the Mandors and Jardians. Eshadus spread Slimberic Family members in Wyngeria and Slongaria, which deeply concerned Mandors and Jardians. After losing Slimberic power in Wyngeria, Eshadus retired peacefully and passed on the power to Khan, a warrior who was known for his excellent horse riding. After Khan passed it on to the son, Eshadus grew uneasy on how Hirsdenia was developing, and started a rebellion to get back his power, which was successful. After helping Hirsdenia once more, he passed the power onto the Cruzek Tribe, under Maecion Cruzek. Cruzek Era The Cruzek Family went against most ideas the slimberic had. Though the Cruzek family helped develop hirsdenia, Eshadus grew uneasy once more, and wanted to take back the throne. Maecion skeptically gave the throne, but realized he needed the throne to protect his own ideas for hirsdenia. Slimberic Era II After Eshadus took the throne back from Maecion, he began the attempt to spread influence once more. Vexthel Slimberic would be sent to the Arganian throne, and eventually to the Slongarian throne. Eshadus would also attempt to have power in Jardia as well. Mandor and Wyngeria saw Eshadus as a huge threat, and after a intense situation, they forcefully kicked him out of Peurotsiil for good, in order to protect their own empires from his influence. Cruzek Era II Maecion Cruzek's son, Vorsai Cruzek, took the throne. with the help of Lord Keller, a new age of construction and prosperity was born, however a bitter rivalry would happen with Wyngeria, and many miniature wars would take place. Vorsai grew old from stress, and passed the Serorship onto Lord Keller, however, it backfired on him when Keller tried to move Hirsdenia to another continent, and it was barely saved in time. Vorsai had to lead once more, but he hoped to pass on the power to a new leader who would make Hirsdenia a powerhouse once more. Category:Hirsdenian Empire